A los temores hay que hacerles frente
by Any-chan15
Summary: Mientras Gintoki se encuentra jugando al Pachinko recibe una misteriosa carta donde dice que sus amigos han sido secuestrados, en el sobre también hay un mapa para encontrarlos, pero nunca imaginó a dónde lo llevaría… [Con cariño para Frany Fanny Tsuki, ¡sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nee-san!]


**¡Hola, fandom de Gintama! Es mi primera vez aquí, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, aún estoy en los primeros cincuenta episodios del manga así que si hay un poco de OOC es por eso, sepan disculpar.**

 **Ahora, este one-shot está dedicado a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo: Frany Fanny Tsuki, espero que te guste nee-san n.n/ hice mi mejor intento con el tiempo que tuve, hace un mes más o menos me puse a pensar en qué te podía regalar y recordé que siempre me estás pidiendo que lea Gintama, así que me dije que sería una linda sorpresa e.e lástima que no llegué a leerlo entero que era la idea 6.6 jajaja  
**

 **Disclaimer: Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi. Esta historia me pertenece.**

.

 **A los temores hay que hacerles frente**

.

Gintoki miraba sin muchos ánimos aquella infernal máquina mientras se picaba la nariz, la tarde estaba yendo de mal en peor, primero que nada porque ya era de noche y había perdido casi todo el dinero, ahora al llegar a casa Shinpachi se pondría nuevamente como una esposa histérica y objetaría que ese dinero era para la comida, valoraban demasiado el comer, solo deberían compartir las galletas de Sadaharu y listo, después de todo con algún trabajo volverían a recuperar el dinero.

Su atención fue robada por un tipo raro que tenía toda la cara tapada y sostenía de forma obvia un sobre, éste era de color rojo sellado con una pegatina en forma de cráneo. Volvió su mirada a aquel hombre, tal vez podría no haberlo reconocido de no llevar a aquel amorfo animal, o lo que fuera, con él.

― ¿Qué haces, Zura? ―cuestionó sin mucho interés, solo para que aquel tipo dijera lo que tenía que decir y se fuera, para así poder volver a jugar tranquilamente al Pachinko.

Su amigo pareció sorprendido por ser reconocido pero siguió con su actuación, haciendo su voz más grave y hablando con gestos exagerados.

― ¡No soy Zura, soy el enigmático mensajero del infierno, Katzura!

― _No importa cuántas palabras uses antes, no negaste ser Katzura_ ―pensó, pero no lo interrumpió.

― ¡Escucha bien, Gintoki, tus amigos están atrapados y morirán si no los encuentras, el resto de la información está en esta carta, solo ábrela si de verdad te preocupas por ellos! ¡Ahora me iré, vámonos Elizabeth!

El hombre con permanente natural se rascó el oído con su dedo meñique, tanto griterío para no decir nada, revelando su identidad dos veces seguidas, sin dudas Zura era un idiota. Miró la carta que quedó en su regazo y la abrió por pura curiosidad, el ver pegatinas de fantasmas en la hoja le hizo dar un escalofrío, ¿le estaban tendiendo una trampa? ¡Él odiaba los fantasmas! Ignoró aquello y leyó las pocas líneas que tenía escrito, en ellas explicaban que sus amigos estaban secuestrados y que necesitaban su ayuda. No decían dónde estaban, quién los tenía secuestrados, ni qué quería. El que hizo aquello debía ser un idiota.

Sacudió el sobre y entonces notó que cayó un mapa de la ciudad, donde había un punto marcado con rojo, suponía que allí debía ir. Miró las pocas monedas que le quedaban y decidió que iría una vez se las acabara, si salvaba a Shinpachi éste no podría enfadarse con él por gastar el dinero.

-.-.-.-.-

Una vez fuera, la poca luz le ayudó a diferenciar un camino en el mapa, el cual brillaba con luz fosforescente. Era extraño. Lo siguió y en el camino se encontró con varios miembros del Shinsegumi, pero ninguno de ellos quería hablarle y él tampoco estaba para hacer sociales, había tomado tanto que le dolía la cabeza y solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir. Un momento, ¿ese camino conducía a su casa?

―Buu…

Detuvo su andar cuando vio a Sougo parado enfrente de él con una linterna bajo su mentón y fingiendo ser un fantasma, lo miró sin entender pero éste solo continuaba diciendo "buu" y "buu" así que lo rodeó y siguió su camino. _Niño idiota,_ pensó. Antes de doblar en la esquina un ser pálido vestido con viejos harapos apareció y lo miró fijamente, en cuanto le sonrió Gintoki supo que debía dar la vuelta, no tomaría ese camino ni aunque notara el parecido de ese espíritu con Yamazaki.

Al fin, luego de tantas irregularidades, como encontrar a Toushi vestido de espíritu llevando a casa a un golpeado Kondou; llegó al lugar del secuestro, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que su casa, decorada de una manera muy tenebrosa, una que él conocía de los festivales: ¡alguien había convertido su jodida casa en una casa embrujada! Sino no conseguía explicar las telas de araña ficticias, ni las arañas.

―Pero si aquí estás…

El primer grito de la noche, lo logró Otose-san, quien solo tuvo que pararse tras él y…hablar…

―Casi me das un infarto, vieja ―se quejó el hombre con una mano en el pecho. Pero Otose no cambió su expresión seria mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

― ¿Sabías que alquilar todo el complejo para esta ridiculez sale caro, verdad? Dijeron que tú pagarías, ¿es cierto?

¿Qué daba más miedo que tener varios meses de alquiler y que te sumen ahora un gasto que no había pedido?

Gintoki estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo el asunto, mataría a aquel que haya pedido un préstamo tan grande y lo haya comprometido a pagar a él, un momento, ¿por qué había accedido? El estar borracho no ayudaba en esas situaciones. Más con lo impulsivo que se volvía…ya había atravesado las escaleras llena de calaveras y llegó hasta su puerta donde estaba el mismo cráneo del sobre, era un alivio que sus amigos estuvieran allí, una vez a salvo se podría dormir.

Entró e inmediatamente la puerta se cerró tras de sí. Eso no le habría importado de no ser porque adentro todo estaba a oscuras y no podía ver nada, y como si guiado por sus pensamientos fuere, la televisión se encendió pero solo había estática. Se acercó molesto, ¿se había roto? Lo golpeó con su puño para hacerlo reaccionar pero solo logró ver al mismo espectro que había visto en aquella esquina, y esta vez no podía ser Yamazaki, ¿o sí?

Comenzó a retroceder, sin intención de dejar de verse cool y sin miedo, porque no tenía miedo, no, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo, solo porque un espíritu lo tenía encerrado en su propia casa?

Sintió una respiración en su cuello y esto provocó que su piel se pusiera como de gallina y un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, giró su cabeza mecánicamente pero no fue necesaria la luz para adivinar de quién se trataba, no cuando esa cosa capturó su cabeza entre sus dientes. Suspiró aliviado, nunca había estado tan feliz de que Sadaharu lo mordiera.

Una risa se oyó de alguna parte, no podía precisar bien de dónde pero sí de quién era, eso también le trajo alivio aunque no podía deshacerse de aquella sensación de temor.

― ¡Kagura, sal de una vez o no tendrás arroz con huevo por un mes! ―. Aunque no estaba mintiendo, con todo el dinero que había gastado en el Pachinko seguramente no comerían en todo ese tiempo―. Oh, no. Shinpachi-kun, alguien está desordenando la casa ―dijo en voz alta mientras tiraba sus Jump por todos lados así como también los almohadones del sillón.

La risa se oyó nuevamente. Eso estaba empezando a cabrearle, ¿por qué no salían? No quería darle lugar a sus temores y que hicieran estragos junto a su imaginación. Allí no habían fantasmas, ni siquiera había secuestrador, era una tonta broma, solo eso.

―Gin-chan…

Una tétrica voz comenzó a llamarlo, si bien así era como lo nombraba Kagura, la voz no se asemejaba a la de ella, era una más madura, más femenina y violenta, si eso era posible.

―Gin-chan…

Tomó su espada solo por precaución, la voz se acercaba y no quería ser sorprendido. A su lado, Sadaharu comenzó a temblar, eso lo puso un poco de los nervios puesto que al Inugami nada le daba miedo.

―Oye, deja de temblar, esto lo ideo tu dueña ―le recordó, fastidiado, porque otra cosa no podía ser.

En la cocina, Shinpachi se rehusaba a entrar a la sala, ¿por qué el tenía que ser la víctima en aquello? Todos sabían que el primero que saliera era hombre muerto.

―Es que eres el único hombre aquí, Otae-san ya mandó a casa al gorila, aru ―comentó Kagura mientras terminaba de atarlo―. Ahora cumple con tu misión, aru.

― ¡Hermana, no me hagas esto! ―rogó, pero la mayor solo le sonrió.

―Anda, hermanito, sé valiente como papá nos enseñó. ¿No es ese uno de los rasgos principales de un samurai?

Shinpachi rechistó ante aquello, era injusto que le recriminara los rasgos de los samurái en esa ocasión, ¿se lo había ganado por querer acabar la broma cuando Gintoki empezó a desacomodar todo?

Volviendo a la sala, Gintoki se encontraba acompañado ahora por Sougo, ya que Toushi era igual de miedoso que él con los fantasmas, aunque no quiso admitirlo, por eso el Okita nos acompaña en esta ocasión.

―Deja de introducirlo, la trama pierde el suspenso.

―La trama perdió el sentido desde que fuiste elegido como protagonista, Gintoki-san.

Como decía…en la sala, a Sougo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que disparar hacia todos lados para que los responsables dieran la cara, pero en vista de que eso destruiría su hogar, Gintoki decidió que solo lo acompañara y viera en acción. Sin embargo, cuando el Shinpachi-atado-volador apareció con un grito de mujer de fondo, Gin echó a correr mientras Sougo disparó con certeza. Dando en el blanco. Que por suerte para Shinpachi, éste era otro y no él.

― ¡Pudiste haberme matado! ―gritó mientras era liberado por las fauces de Sadaharu.

Pero Sougo solo sonreía, su objetivo había sido neutralizado, después de todo ese grito fue bastante molesto, más que un hombre atado dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

―Gintoki-san, creo que maté a tus amigas ―comentó tranquilo. Entonces dos patadas voladoras se acercaron a él, pero las esquivó fácilmente―. Oh, creo que no. Disculpa, lo arreglaré.

El hombre de permanente lo detuvo, quitándole el cañón a aquel sádico muchacho. No iba a permitir que lastimara a Otae y mucho menos a Kagura, pero quería una explicación ante todo ese circo, ¡sobretodo porque le había costado la cocina de su casa!

-.-.-.-.-

Los integrantes del yorozuya y Sougo, no hay que olvidar a Sougo, y no lo digo porque haya escrito esta escena sin él y la haya tenido que reescribir, en fin, ahora todos estaban sentados en la sala, que ya tenía las luces encendidas. Otae había preparado un refrigerio para todos, o al menos lo había intentado, mientas tanto Shinpachi le explicaba todo a Gin, sobre el plan para hacerle enfrentar sus miedos el cual había surgido de una tarde aburrida junto con Kagura.

― ¿En esto le haces caso a Shinpachi? ―cuestionó el hombre a la china, quien se peleaba por el último refrigerio con Sougo, solo porque él lo quería.

―No te está escuchando ―observó Otae mientras tomaba un poco de té.

― ¿Y tú por qué te sumaste a esto? ―preguntó, extrañado.

―Por primera vez mi hermano quería hacer una maldad, debía asesorarlo o no iba a quedar tan bien.

― ¡Tú le pediste a la vieja que te dejara montar todo esto! ―gritó alterado, tomando su cabeza con sus manos y arrancándose los cabellos.

Shinpachi, el secuestrador y mente maestra detrás de todo eso, se mantenía cabizbajo, ignorando la pelea de su hermana con Gintoki y la de Kagura y Sougo, notando por primera vez su soledad. Su próximo plan sería para unirlo con alguna chica, ¿Tsuu estaría disponible? Un aura depresiva lo envolvió, como si tendría alguna oportunidad con ella…y así, el plan…fracasó, pero todos pasaron un buen rato juntos y eso era lo importante. Y que Shinpachi no se enteró que Gin gastó todo el dinero, eso también fue lo importante.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Y, les gustó? ¿Te gustó nee-san? En verdad…no sé qué opinar sobre esto. Ustedes díganme xD tal vez cuando conozca un poco más podré hacer algo más decente e.e siento el final un poco flojo, pero bueno, hasta aquí esto. Agradezco, antes de despedirme, a Chibi Fjola que me ayudó revisando este fic para corroborar que no fuera un insulto contra Gintama (o sea que no tuviera tanto OOC) xD ¡y por animarme a subirlo! Como dije, te debo una Fjola-san :D  
**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
